


goblin-sitting

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, as the main pairing, basically all the kids are too much like nora and it's a trip, but also Avalance, but there's some darhkatom being darhkatom at the beginning, mari tries avalance, palmer fam fluff, penny is too, soft avalance tho, tori is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Sara and Ava volunteer to babysit the Palmer kids while Ray and Nora go out for date night. It goes about as well as you think but after, there's a very soft discussion about their future.





	goblin-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Em, I love you. This one's for you, babe.

“Okay, so Tori likes to fight the most about going to sleep. She will try everything in the book both mortal and magical to try and swindle you into letting her stay up late. Danny might fuss too if he’s figured out how to de-construct another toy magically and wants to perfect putting it back together. Penny will want to fall asleep in your arms first and then you can lay her down in her bed and she’ll be out like a light. I think the extra needed comfort has to do with her being breech at birth but I don’t turn down snuggles with my kids, so hey. Sydney is disturbingly self sufficient so like if you don’t see or hear from him check on him like once and ask if he wants snacks or water because he takes after Ray and will be an idiot and not realize it’s been hours since he’s had either. But he can put himself to bed don’t worry.” Nora grabbed her coat from the entryway closet and Ray helped her into it.

Sara needed a glass of wine she knew she couldn’t enjoy after hearing Nora Palmer’s doctoral thesis on her children’s bedtime routine. She was about to ask her to repeat it again because she only retained something about Tori being a swindler and Sydney being disturbing before Ava put an arm around Sara’s waist and placed a comforting hand on Nora’s arm.

“We got this. You guys go enjoy the musical. Have an amazing time. We brought our overnight bags in case you guys… stay true to who you are.”

Nora chuckled and Ray wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“We promise to be back, it might be late but we’ll be back.” Ray pressed a kiss to Nora’s hair.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Palmer.” Nora playfully nudged him. “Thanks for thinking ahead, Aves.” Nora winked at her best friend. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Nora!” Ray chided.

“Well even if we get in tonight I don’t want to wake them!” Nora rolled her eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Oh yeah, _my_ mind was the one in the gutter.” They broke apart and Nora headed out the door ahead of Ray. “Get in the car, Mrs. Palmer.” He playfully smacked her ass.

“Careful, Mr. Palmer, if you play with fire you get burned.” Nora sauntered out to the car.

Ray turned around as he was shutting the door. “Thanks again guys, I promise you’ll have a great night! Our kids love you! Goodnight! And remember Penny’s allergic to gluten!”

“RAY COME ON BEFORE I GET STARTED WITHOUT YOU.”

And with that, the door promptly shut.

Sara grimaced. “I feel like we should never babysit for them again based on that conversation alone.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “What else were you expecting?”

Sara pursed her lips and shrugged. “Good point.”

Suddenly, a stampede of feet padded towards the two blondes.

“AUNT SARA, CAN WE WATCH _BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_?!” Tori pleaded.

“NO, AUNTIE SARA _TANGLED,_ PWEASE?” Penny frantically tugged on Sara’s pant leg.

Sara looked at Ava and Ava shrugged. “I haven’t seen either of those movies, Sara, don’t look at me for preference.”

“AUNT AVA, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN _TANGLED_?” Penny gasped.

Ava shook her head. “Nope, Penny, I haven’t. Is it your favorite?”

“YES!” Penny jumped up and down.

“My favorite is _Beauty and the Beast_ and it’s just as good.” Tori nodded matter-of-factly.

Sara let out a chuckle and shared a look with Ava. Tori was a bit too much like Nora.

“Well, how about we watch both and because Penny has an earlier bedtime we watch _Tangled_ first, hmm?” Ava offered.

This seemed to satisfy the children and so they all settled in the living room as Sara pulled up the movie.

Tori came into the living room with a box of Red Vines and settled between Ava and Sara.

“Where did you find those?” Ava asked.

“Mommy’s candy stash my daddy doesn’t know about.” Tori pulled out a Red Vine and offered it to Sara. “Do you want one?”

“Careful, Sara.” Ava warned.

“It’s just a Red Vine it’s not going to eat me.” She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and nearly took the candy offered by her goddaughter.

“But you are enabling a small child eating sugar late at night.” Ava plucked the Red Vines from Tori, much to her dismay.

“Hey!” Tori protested.

“No hey, that’s for horses. You didn’t even ask if you could have these.” Ava scolded.

Tori grumbled and looked at her Aunt Sara. “But what’s the point of a movie if we can’t have snacks?”

“We have snacks, Tori.” Penny said, exasperatedly, and gestured to the spread of popcorn and gluten free crackers.

“Boring, bland snacks, it’s as interesting as eating flour.” Tori rolled her eyes.

“Do you want to watch the movie or not?” Sara cocked an eyebrow. “I love you and you’re my goddaughter but I am not above sending you to bed early.”

The firmness from Sara seemed keep Tori in line. About halfway through the movie Danny came in as well and sat on the floor with Penny animatedly taking apart a toy with her as they watched the movie.

Tori as curled into Sara for most of the movie, trying to get back in her good graces until Penny asked if they could make a blanket fort.

“Wanna help, Tor?” Sara asked.

Tori nodded and helped place all the pillows on the floor as the adults constructed the fort.

“How do we keep this side up?” Ava asked

Tori grinned. “That’s easy, magic!” Tori gestured for her aunts to move aside and they did, not wanting to accidentally be turned into a bunny or something ridiculous (which had happened at least once during each of Nora’s pregnancies) and Tori took center stage, rubbing her hands together and emitting a yellow-ish glow from her hands until it covered the blanket, suspending it in mid-air.

”Maybe we should be watching _Harry Potter_ and not _Tangled_.” Sara teased.

“No please _Tangled_ is my favorite!” Penny frowned, scared her favorite movie would get turned off.

Sara opened her arms for Penny to reassure the smallest Palmer and Penny went willingly. “That’s not what I mean, peanut.” She booped the 5 year old’s nose. “I just meant that your sister did some pretty cool magic.”

“I can make pancakes with magic!” Penny protested, thinking her magic was obviously cooler than Tori’s.

“Maybe tomorrow morning?” Sara offered.

Penny nodded enthusiastically. “It’s cause mommy says I’m too young to use the stove!”

“I see.” Sara stroked Penny’s dark hair out of the girl’s face and looked up at Ava who had retreated back to the couch. “Well now that the fort is made let’s resume the movie!”

Penny ended up remaining in Sara’s arms, which was convenient given that her bedtime was within an hour of the movie completing. Sara picked up a dozing Penny and carried her into the bathroom to brush her teeth with her and then upstairs to get her in pajamas. By that point Penny was almost completely out and laying her in bed seemed to be the final nail in the coffin. The girl was out like a light.

By the time she got back downstairs, she heard the familiar score of _Beauty and the Beast_ and poked her head into Sydney’s room before resuming the watch party with Ava, Tori, and Danny (who would probably also need to go to bed soon).

“You got plenty of food and water, little Palmer?”

Sydney looked up, displeased at the nickname. “I’m more than hydrated, thank you. I’m finishing up my model spaceship for the science fair and then going to bed.”

Sara made an impressed noise and face and walked further into the room to see what exactly he was building. “Looks good, kid, just remember to sleep. Your mom and I used to yell at your dad all the time about that before you kids came around.”

Sydney looked up at Sara and it always struck Sara how much the boy favored Ray. Both Danny and Sydney did, but Sydney _really_ did. It was like looking at the Ray they met from 1988. “My mom still yells at him if he’s in his office working on something for too long.”

“As she should.” She dropped a kiss to the boy’s head and ruffled his hair. “Night, little Palmer.”

“Goodnight, Aunt Sara.” Sydney turned around and resumed meticulously placing a panel onto his spaceship.

When Sara walked into the hallway, she spotted Ava in the kitchen with a soft smile on her face. Two mugs of tea were before her.

Sara took the tea and sipped it. “What, Ray and Nora don’t have anything stronger?”

“We’re taking care of our nieces and nephews I thought that we shouldn’t partake until at least _after_ all four are asleep.”

Sara shrugged. “Fair.” She sipped the tea again. “Why aren’t you with tiny Nora?”

Ava chuckled. “She is very much not about any noise during her all time favorite movie and I coughed twice. I’ve been banished.”

Sara pretended to be surprised. “Banished, hmm?” She grinned behind her mug. “Well then.”

“Yup. I think Danny is one loud toy deconstruction from being magicked to Timbuktu.” Ava stood for a moment, listening intently to the sounds of living room before--

“Danny can you PLEASE go play with that in your room I’m TRYING to watch a movie here!”

“You’re not the boss of me, Victoria!”

“But I’m your big sister, SAME DIFFERENCE.”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is!”

“Why do you have to be such a doodoo head?!”

“Why do you have to interrupt my movie!?”

Sara and Ava looked at each other, wondering when was the right time to intervene. They decided now.

The blondes walked in and observed the children.

“Everything okay guys?” Sara asked.

“Danny won’t stop being loud and he just needs to go to bed anyways-”

“TORI won’t stop being bossy and she needs to go to bed anyways cause she’s CRANKY.”

Both children yelled these things on top of one another, of course. Ava took Danny aside and Sara took Tori aside. They both talked them down to a calmer temperament and then had them face each other, but of course, both being half Nora, they refused to make eye contact with the other.

“Now Danny, what do you have to say to your sister?”

“‘M sorry for calling you a doodoo head.”

Danny apologizing first seemed to soften Tori’s stubborn resolve. “I’m sorry for yelling at you for making noise during the movie. You were just playing with your toy which was pretty cool.”

“Yeah?” Danny lit up.

“Yeah I wish I could do that. I never thought of taking apart my toys with magic. It’s neat.”

“I can show you sometime!”

“But not now, it’s bedtime.” Sara interjected. “Pajamas and brushing of teeth. Go.” Sara shut the tv off and deconstructed the blanket fort. The one held up by magic fell when the rest were taken away.

Tori and Danny hugged things out (in true Ray Palmer fashion) and gathered their things then went their separate ways, Tori up to the bedroom and bathroom she and Penny shared and Danny to the bathroom he and Sydney shared.

xxxx

All four kids were asleep and Sara and Ava were still up. Now both enjoying a glass of wine, Ava was catching up on the book club book she, Mona, and Nora were reading after seeing Nora’s copy on the coffee table with only 50 pages still unread according to her bookmark and Sara was playing a gemstone matching game on her phone.

“DAMMIT!” Sara groaned as she ran out of moves, again. She realized this was now the fourth time she had interrupted Ava. “Sorry.” Sara put the phone down. “Hey, by the way, nice tag team on Tori and Danny tonight.” Sara outstretched her fist for a fist bump.

Ava chuckled and bookmarked her book and set it aside. “Yeah you too.” She fist bumped her girlfriend. “We make a good team… with stuff like that…”

“What do you mean with stuff like that?” Sara nudged her with her foot from under the shared blanket thrown over them on the couch.

“I don’t know… conflict resolution for others?” Ava tried to lie but it was pretty obvious that’s not what she was originally going to say.

“Hey… what did you really mean with stuff like that?”

“I don’t know… kids? I mean you were great with all of them. I overheard you talking to Sydney, you got Penny down, Tori worships the ground you walk on… I don’t know… we make a good team but you’re definitely, unsurprisingly, team captain.”

“Hey…” Sara took her hands. “We’re partners. Equals. I’m not your captain. I’m your girlfriend. And maybe one day…”

“What?” Ava swallowed hard.

“The mother of your kids? Ours kids?”

“What happened to waiting for our eight to grow up?” Ava deflected.

Sara shrugged. “Two of them grew up and left the nest and a had a small army that we just put to bed. The rest of them are doing great. So maybe…”

“In a year?” Ava offered.

“Yeah. In a year. I like that. In a year we can see what we want?”

“What do you mean?”

“Adoption… IVF… both?”

“Both… both is good.” Ava answered.

“Isn’t that my line?” Sara joked

Ava rolled her eyes and smiled. She pulled Sara in for a soft kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Whatever life I build with you, Sara Lance, is going to be amazing.”

Sara pulled her in for another kiss but before she did she said, “funny you should say that, because whatever life I build with _you_ , Ava Sharpe, is going to be amazing.”


End file.
